IVY'S BOOK OF CHALLENGES
by Ivy the Lonely Potato
Summary: This is a collection of rather long challenges made by me. They're probably kinda bad, but I had fun making them. Enjoy! Rated T because Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a challenge for OakClan, PineClan, PlainClan, and StreamClan: Roleplay forum! This story is a bit... Dark, and it doesn't have a happy ending, so if you don't like things like that, you might not want to read. But anyways, enjoy!**

The clans were once a peacefull place. The Warrior Code had been broken so many times, that the four leaders, Wolfstar of ThunderClan, Dawnstar of WindClan, Brookstar of Riverclan, and Blazestar of ShadowClan, all decided to just throw it out the window.

All the Clans formed into one Clan. Yes, it's unlikely, but it's still possible. They were called: HerbClan. Obviously, the medicine cats thought of it.

But, since the Warrior Code didn't exist, cats begain to currupt, since they weren't being correncted for their wrongs.

Soon enough, cats were dying left and right. This era was called "The Darkest Hour".

It was the last era for HerbClan. The cats of StarClan looked down at the mess that they had created. It was terrible.

Petalstar felt especially bad, because it was her idea. She watched as her granddaughter, Leafpaw, got her throught ripped out by Wolfstar's grandson, Smokepaw.

Eventually, the four former leaders decided to punish the cats below for their crimes.

They all went to each of the four medicine cats, Hollyshade, Skyfall, Rainflower, and Gorseclaw.

And that's where our story begins.

Hollyshade woke up in the middle of the forest. She looked around. Where was she?

"Hollyshade!" A voice yowled. Hollyshade's ears pirked. She recognized that voice!

"Hollyshade!" There was the voice again!

Hollyshade followed it. It led her to a calico she-cat, laying on the ground. She looked to be in pain.

Hollshade nelt down besides the scrawny calico. "What's wrong?" she asked. The calico turned around, so Hollyshade could see her face clearly.

Hollyshade jumped back. The calico, who was about apprentice age, had some sort of... eye infection. Her eyes were swollen, a goo was dripping from them.

"What's wrong with you?" Hollyshade asked, worried. The apprentice did not answer.

Suddenly, Hollyshade realised who this cat was. It was Pollenpaw, one of HerbClan's apprentices.

"Pollenpaw, tell me what happened!" Hollyshade demanded, avoiding eye contact with the sick she-cat.

"Eye-Droppings..." Pollenpaw murmered. Hollyshade looked confuesed.

"Eye-What?' she asked.

"My sickness..." Pollenpaw begain again. "It's called Eye-Droppings..."

Hollyshade shuddered at the terrible name. "I'm sorry, but I can't cure you! I don't know what herb heals this so called "Eye-Droppings. Sorry!" she apoligized.

Suddenly, a picture zoomed into Hollyshade's head. It was a plant of some kind, and it looked sticky.

"That's the herb you need." Pollenpaw mewed. "It's called," she paused, like she didn't know the name. "Fern Cream."

Hollyshade looked around the forest. "Where can you find Fern Cream?" she asked.

"There's one of them, in the middle of fourtrees." Pollenpaw explained. "You have to squeeze the Fern Cream out of the plant. It's a soft white liquid."

"I understand." Hollyshade nodded. "I'll find it for you, don't worry."

Suddenly, Pollenpaw disapeared.

Hollyshade realised it was a dream.

But what she didn't realise was that Pollenpaw was actually Petalstar in disguise.

All the leaders went into a medicine cat's dream, and disguised as different cats.

Wolfstar did it to Skyfall, Dawnstar did Rainflower, and Brookstar did Gorseclaw.

Hollyshade suddenly woke up.

"Haha, it was only a dream..." she murmed to herself. But in the back of her mind, she remembered the terrible goo coming out of Pollenpaw's eyes. And she asked herself: "Is StarClan trying to tell me something?"

She padded out of the den, and saw cats running around, screaming.

"Hollyshade, just in time!" Featherwhisker, a queen, exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Featherwhisker?" Hollyshade asked. "And why is everyone screaming?"

"All the kits are sick!" Featherwhisker yowled. "And so far, Honeycloud and Snowfur have gotten sick to!"

Hollyshade froze. "Oh no..." she muttered. She pushed past Featherwhisker and ran into the nursery.

Her guess of what happened was 100% correct.

Snowfur, Honeycloud, and their kits all had Eye-Droppings. There was only one thing to do.

Hollyshade ran to fourtrees and saw the Fern Cream plant. She ran over to it and was about to squeeze, when she ran into Skyfall, Rainflower, and Gorseclaw.

"What are you doing here?" Rainflower asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Hollyshade replied bitterly. "I came here because my clan is sick with a new sickness, called Eye-Droppings."

"How did you know it was called that?" Gorseclaw asked.

"StarClan told me in a dream," Hollyshade replied dreamily.

"Our section of the Clan has Eye-Droppings to!" Skyfall exclaimed.

"Same," Rainflower agreed.

"Well, I don't beleive you, so just give me the plant." Hollyshade demanded.

The other three medicine cats shook their head.

"Then how would we know they were called Eye-Droppings?" Gorseclaw asked. "Didn't think of that did you?"

"Because I told you what it was called! You just want to make HerbClan smaller, don't you?" Hollyshade shot back.

Gorseclaw and Rainflower shook their heads, but Skyfall shrugged.

"It might be nice if HerbClan was smaller..." he muttered.

"Well, since we all want the Fern Cream, I say we fight for it!" Gorseclaw yowled.

The four medicine cats nodded, before Rainflower, Skyfall, and Hollyshade ran off.

Back in Hollyshade's section of HerbClan, things had gotten worse. Half of the cats had Eye-Droppings, and it was disgusting. Hollyshade dashed over to High Rock and leaped on top of it.

"All cat's who aren't infected, I know a cure for Eye-Droppings!" she yowled.

"Eye-Droppings?" a cat asked.

"Yeah, Eye-Droppings!" Hollyshade replied. "You know, since it's like their eyes have... droppings?"

The random cat shrugged. "Seems reasonable," he mewed.

"Well, anyways, everyone who is not infected, meet me at Fourtrees, so we can get that herb!" Hollyshade screeched, before running back out of camp and back to Fourtrees.

Hollyshade snuck over to the Fern Cream. She saw Gorseclaw, who was apperantally trying to steal the Fern Cream. Not gonna happen!

Hollyshade dove out from behind her rock and onto Gorseclaw. The two medicine cats tumbled into one of the four trees.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gorseclaw yelped.

"Duh! You were stealing the Fern Cream!" Hollyshade replied, rolling her eyes.

Gorseclaw sighed. "Okay, maybe you were right..."

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping. Hollyshade's ears pirked.

"What was-" she begain, before seeing it.

Rainflower marched into camp, followed by all the cats who weren't infected in her section of camp.

"Holy StarClan that's a lot of cats..." Hollyshade murmered.

Raiflower's group of cats stopped.

"Give us the Fern Cream plant!" Rainflower demanded.

Gorseclaw and Hollyshade both shook their heads.

"Well, in that case," Rainflower replied. "ATTACK!"

The flood of cats crashed against Fourtrees like a tsunami crashes into a beach.

Gorseclaw had his claws unsheathed and was blindly slashing at everycat who got near him. But Hollyshade had climbed one of the trees and was looking for her Clan.. She smiled when she saw them.

"HerbClan, attack the cats of... erm... HerbClan!" Hollyshade yowled.

The cats of (Hollyshade's) HerbClan attacked (Rainflower's) HerbClan.

There was a massive fight, and Hollyshade watched proudly as (Hollyshade's) HerbClan tore up the enemies. Well, she didn't know if that was true, since she couldn't really tell who was who... Whatever. She just had to turn around and grab the Fern Cream.

But it was gone? Hollyshade frantically looked around.

"Where'd the Fern Cream go?!" Hollyshade asked herself.

She looked at Gorseclaw. He was there, and he didn't have the Fern Cream.

She looked at Rainflower. She was there, and she didn't have the Fern Cream.

But where was Skyfall?

Hollyshade watched as a cat that appeared to be Skyfall dashed off, something in their mouth. Skyfall had the Fern Cream plant!

Hollyshade rushed after her, so did Gorseclaw and Rainflower.

The three medicine cats tackled the other medicine cat. When they made it so Skyfall couldn't move, Gorseclaw sat on her, just in case.

Gorseclaw grabbed Skyfall's paw and ripped the Fern Cream plant out of it. Then he ran back towards Fourtrees, which was a stupid thing to do in Hollyshade's opinion.

Hollyshade watched as Gorseclaw leaped onto one of the four stones.

"Cats of HerbClan!" he yowled at the top of his lungs.

There was silence. All the cats looked up at him.

Gorseclaw cleared his throught.

"Since we all want this one Fern Cream plant," he begain. "I declare WAR for it!"

The cats of HerbClan yowled in agreement.

All of them exept for Hollyshade, Skyfall, and Rainflower, who already had a lot of healing to do without a civil war.

"Let the war... BEGIN!" Gorseclaw screeched after throwing the Fern Cream plant onto the ground. The tsunami of cats crashed down onto the Fern Cream plant.

A second later, a second tsunami, this time of blood, came crashing onto Hollyshade, Rainflower, and Skyfall.

Gorseclaw chuckled to himself as he looked at the other three medicine cats covered in blood.

He couldn't feel bad for them. After all, this was war.

Hollyshade woke up. It was the 52nd day of the war, and everycat was extremely tired.

Exept for Skyfall's section of HerbClan for some reason.

And, during the war, HerbClan divided up into the four clans again.

Hollyshade in ShadowClan, Skyfall in WindClan, Rainflower in ThunderClan, and Gorseclaw in RiverClan.

"Time to launch our surprise attack on WindClan!" Hollyshade heard a cat yowling. "Let's go, go, go!"

Hollyshade stretched her legs and walked out of the medicine den. She saw a line of non-infected cats behind ShadowClan's leader Twigstar, and a line of infected cats behind ShadowClan's deputy, Redface.

The cats begain marching out of camp, Hut, 2, 3, 4.

The infected cats were to go into camp first, and then, when WindClan was stunned, the non-infected cats would jump into camp.

Why was ShadowClan attacking WindClan of all clans? Why not ThunderClan?

Well, that was because one of WindClan's warriors, Starlingflight, stole the Fern Cream plant and brought it to WindClan camp.

"Come on, Droppings! It's your turn!" Twigstar hissed. Redface nodded, and ran into WindClan camp, followed by the other infected cats.

For some reason, Twigstar liked to call all the infected cats Droppings, because their disease, Eye-Droppings, had Droppings in it's name. Hollyshade still thought it was pretty crule.

"Twigstar, how do we know when WindClan's stunned?" Hollyshade asked her leader.

"We don't! We just attack randomly!" Twigstar hissed in reply.

"And when would that be?" "Now!" Twigstar bolted into WindClan camp.

Hollyshade rolled her eyes and trudged after him.

But when Hollyshade went into camp, no one seemed to be there (other than ShadowClan cats).

Hollyshade was confused. Where was everyone? She heard a wailing from the medicine den. Hollyshade walked over to it and looked inside. She gasped.

In the middle of the floor was Skyfall, eyes dripping gross goo.

Skyfall had Eye-Droppings, and seemed to be dying from them. Sunpaw, Skyfall's apprentice, was looking over his mentor and crying.

Hollyshade couldn't help but feel a pang of simpathy for the poor apprentice. The stupid sickness caused his mentor for (probably) 15 moons to die. Well, Skyfall wasn't dead yet, but she would be soon. But Sunpaw didn't seem to see Hollyshade, which was a good thing.

Hollyshade's eyes gleamed happily as she saw the Fern Cream plant. She just had to sneak past Sunpaw and...

Sunpaw sat up.

Hollyshade jumped back, getting into a place where she could see him but he couldn't see her.

She watched as Sunpaw grabbed the Fern Cream plant and walked out of the medicine den. Hollyshade followed him, which was a little bit creepy.

"I don't care if everycat will probably die because of this..." Hollyshade heard Sunpaw mumbling. "I hate this thing, it caused a war! It didn't kill my mentor, that was the Eye-Droppings, but whatever. Stupid StarClan. If they want us to die, then we will. And they can be happy, and laugh at our pain. I won't care, though..." Hollyshade didn't like where Sunpaw was going with this. She watched as he jumped onto High Rock.

"Cats of... WindClan and invaders! I want to show you something!" he yowled.

No one was listening.

"In that case," Sunpaw mewed, smiling. He begain to tear the Fern Cream plant into tiny little bits. Hollyshade gasped.

So did ShadowClan. and WindClan. And that one random RiverClan cat.

When the Fern Cream plant was torn into a million little peices, he began to stomp on it.

"Why I outta...!" Hollyshade heard Twigstar yowl, before tackling the young medicine cat apprentice.

Hollyshade watched as her leader tore Sunpaw apart, just like he did to the Fern Cream plant.

But it didn't matter. It was over. It was all over. End of story. Hollyshade trudged out of camp. If she was going to die, she wanted to do it in her own camp, so ShadowClan could find her body.

But, then again, did she really want to be buried there? No, she didn't. She'd rather die in Mother Mouth, touching Moonstone. Out of starvation, not out of Eye-Droppings.

So that's what Hollyshade did.

That's how the clans died. There isn't really a moral, since the only two I can think of are: "Don't trust your friends or anyone", or "If you're very sick, you'r going to die", and those are really stupid morals. But there wasn't supposed to be one.

That's the end of our story.

 **Well, that's a wrap, folks! BYE**


	2. Fire will save the Clans

_**CHALLENGE INFO:**_

 **Challenge 1, Part 1**

 **Status:** Easy

 **Story Theme:** Fire

 **Story Due Date:** May 28th, 2017

 **Forum:** Create-A-Story, by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff.

 **Now, the moment you've been waiting for... THE STORY!:**

"Fire will save the Clans."

Those are the words Bluestar heard that night.

She didn't know what to think of it. Wasn't fire usually used to destroy? How could it save the Clans?

She asked Spottedleaf that. But Spottedleaf did not know.

"We will find out soon enough," Spottedleaf told her leader.

Bluestar sighed. "I guess you're right, Spottedleaf." she mewed.

So she went into her den, and fell asleep.

But when morning came, she had an idea. An amazing idea. An idea that would stop the waiting.

So, when Lionheart was getting ready to train his new apprentice, Greypaw, Bluestar asked if she could join the training session.

"Why?" Lionheart asked.

"Because I- Oh, no reason." Bluestar replied. Even though it was an amazing secret, she couldn't share it with anycat yet.

"Okay, sure. You can come." Lionheart mewed, running over to Greypaw.

A few moments later, Lionheart, Bluestar, and Greypaw were all leaving camp. When they got to the forest, Lionheart told Greypaw to go hunting. So he did.

But before he could go, Bluestar pulled him aside and asked him to get some tree bark for her. Greypaw asked why, but Bluestar told him to just do it. So he did.

But, after a while, he didn't come back. So Lionheart and Bluestar went to look for him.

Eventually, they found him fighting a ginger tom. It was a kittypet, from the looks of it.

"Greypaw! What are you doing?" Lionheart asked.

"I'm defending myself from a kittypet!" Greypaw replied. "Duh."

"Tell this kittypet to go back home, or we'll claw it's face off!" Bluestar demanded.

Greypaw nodded, and chased the kittypet back home.

When the three were going back to camp, Greypaw looked up at Bluestar.

"I got the firewood!" he told the leader.

"Good," Bluestar mewed, taking it from him. "I'm gonna go hunting, Lionheart!" she yowled. Lionheart nodded.

Bluestar padded out of camp, but before she could get anywhere, she ran into the morning patrol, with Redtail, Sandpaw, and Whitestorm.

"No sign of enemy cats," Redtail mewed.

Bluestar nodded. "Good." she then pushed past the morning patrol and coninued into the forest, firewood in her jaws. She looked for a nice, sunny area. She lay down the firewood, but didn't know how to do the next step.

But, eventually, she figured it out.

And, where there used to just be a pile of firewood, was a giant roaring flame. Bluestar ran away, back to camp.

She didn't know how that fire would save the Clans, but she was going to find out.

The first signs of fire were found an hour later.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Dustpaw asked Sandpaw.

"It smells terrible!" Sandpaw agreed.

"It smells like... like smoke!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, shaking with terror.

Dustpaw rolled his eyes. "And where would that smoke be coming from, a fire?" he scoffed. "Because there's no fire around here, that's for sure."

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" yowled Mousefur, who was running around camp.

And sure enough, there was a huge fire at the camp enterence, and it was quickly spreading into camp.

Bluestar jumped onto High Rock. "Everycat gather in a giant bundle in the middle of camp!" she screeched.

Cats were running frantically to the bundle.

Let's see, there were Redtail, Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw...

All the warriors were there. Check.

Now the apprentices... There were Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw... Where was Greypaw?

"Lionheart! Where's Greypaw?" Bluestar yowled.

"I dunno!' Lionheart replied, a worried look on his face.

"Last time I saw him, he was sleeping in the apprentice den!" Dustpaw yowled.

"Okay! Lionheart, look for Greypaw in the apprentice den!" Bluestar commanded.

Lionheart nodded, and ran over to the apprentice den. But, just before he could get there, it burst into flames. And before Lionheart's eyes, the den burned away completely. And there was Greypaw's burned body, just laying there on the ground.

"He's... he'd dead!" Lionheart yowled in agony.

Spottedleaf walked over to him. "And it was his first day as an apprentice, to..." she sniffed, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, there's not time to lose!" Bluestar yowled, running out of camp. Most cats followed, but some didn't.

Like Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw stayed. He was to scared to leave camp, that's why.

So did Tigerclaw, since he didn't want to be held responsible for his apprentice's death.

So Longtail and Darkstripe, Tigerclaw's best buds, stayed to. Dustpaw stayed aswell, cause why not.

But Bluestar didn't know they weren't in the group, so she couldn't go back for them. When they were a safe distance away, Bluestar counted her cats.

That's when she realised that Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail were all missing.

Bluestar sighed. "It's to late for them now... the camp burned down." she told herself and the clan, but mostly herself since the Clan wasn't listening.

Bluestar looked at all the ThunderClan cats.

Goldenflower was looking around for Tigerclaw, even though she knew he was gone.

Sandpaw was huddling next to Whitestorm, being the only apprentice left.

Spottedleaf was laying on the ground, tears in her eyes. Bluestar knew how her medicine cat hated cats dying.

It was chaos.

The clans didn't die, but their camp did. So did WindClan's camp and ShadowClan's camp.

RiverClan was the only clan to survive, because of all their water and stuff.

The other three clans begged Crookedstar to let them stay with him in RiverClan, but he said no.

"We have enough mouths to feet with only one clan." Crookedstar mewed.

So ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan set off to find new homes.

And Bluestar couldn't face herself. She destroyed so many things.

Is this what StarClan wanted?

 **Well, the fire kinda _did_ save the clans, in a way. How, you ask? Tigerclaw died. That's how. But, I mean, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Ivypool are now never gonna happen, because Firestar and Bramblestar died.**

 **But that's now what StarClan meant, was it?**

 **No, it wasn't.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review! (unless you didn't like it)**


	3. Love Triangle

Our story begins in a clan called BoulderClan, where three cats, Snowfeather, Blackstripe, and Cherrydrop, live. Cherrydrop is madly in love with Blackstripe, but Blackstripe doesn't notice Cherrydrop. Blackstripe is instead in love with Snowfeather. But Snowfeather hated Blackstripe, and was in love with Cherrydrop.

The love triangle continues.

(I went a little overboard...)

* * *

 **Cherrydrop's POV:**

I wake up, sunlight pouring into my eyes. I blink, my eyes adjusting. I yawn, then stretch. I look around the den, seeing a few random cats. But they aren't who I'm looking for.

I carefully examine each cat, looking for him. But he wasn't there. He was most likely wandering around camp, being a trouble-maker, like he always was. That's what I love about him!

I poke my head out of the warrior's den and see him: Blackstripe! He's putting mousebile in the fresh kill pile, that cute smirk on his face. I love it when he's causing trouble!

I start to walk closer to him, staring at his beautiful black fur. I just hope he doesn't see me! Suddenly, his head turns. Quickly, I run to a nearby tree and hide behind it. He didn't seem to notice me, as he just turned back to putting mousebile in the fresh kill pile.

When he's done, I watch him walk away from the fresh kill pile. He glances around camp, obviously looking for someone. He's looking for me, I just know it!

I run from my cover behind the tree.

"I'm here, Blackstripe!" I cry, waiting for him to look at me. He would then realise how much he loved me, and he would be my mate. So I wait. And wait. But he doesn't turn to look. I don't even know if he heard me. So I try again: "Blackstripe, I'm here!" But there still isn't a reply.

Suddenly, a white she-cat runs out of the warriors den. I grit my teeth, knowing it was Snowfeather.

"Snowfeather!" Blackstripe calls, love in his voice. I roll my eyes. How could someone like him love someone like _her_? I don't even think she likes him!

"Blackstripe." Snowfeather snarls coldy. See? She proved my point! But Blackstripe flirted with her anyways.

"You're looking beautiful as ever, Snowy." Blackstripe purrs.

"Well you're not." Snowfeather shoots back, glaring at the tom. "And don't call me Snowy."

Blackstripe walks over to Snowfeather, his side touching hers for a moment before Snowfeather pushes him away. I sigh and look at my paws. When will Blackstripe realise he loves me?

 **Blackstripe's POV:**

Normally, if someone pushed me away, I would challenge them to a battle. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Snowfeather, my true love!

I watch as Snowfeather walks over to a tree. She climbs, her elegant paws pulling herself onto the top branch. I smile, watching her stare at something. I follow her gaze, and see her staring at some random cat, Cherrydrop. I don't really know her that much, but she's always calling me weird things like "sweety" and "honey". I just ignore her.

Suddenly a thought crosses me. Could Snowfeather be- No, of course not. She loved me. She just had to break out of her shell, that was all.

I walk to the tree Snowfeather's perched on and climb to a branch across from her.

"So, Snowfeather," I begin, smiling romantically. "What do you think about you and me?"

"I think you are a nobody, and I'm a somebody." Snowfeather replies, hissing.

"Come on, Snowfeather! You know you love me. You just have to break out of your shell!" I urge, hoping for Snowfeather to at least glance at me, lovingly or not. So she does look at me, but not with a friendly gaze. Her eyes show pure hatred, mixed in with her blazing amber eyes.

She then reaches over to me. I hold my breath, realising that she's finally admitting her love for me. I close my eyes and wait for Snowfeather to lick me or something. Suddenly, my fur hits something. I open my eyes and see dirt. I look up and see Snowfeather smirking. She pushed me off a tree! I hate her! Wait... What am I thinking? I love her! I gaze at Snowfeather's beautiful tail.

I would have stared at it forever if there wasn't a loud "pleh" sound. I look at where it came from, and see that weirdo Cherrydrop spitting out a mouse. Ha! My first victim! But she keeps gazing at me in a kind of creepy way. A chill goes down my spine as I slowly back away. I then avert my eyes, pretending not to notice her. I'm to good for her.

 **Snowfeather's POV:**

I watch Blackstripe stride to the warriors den. He's usually obsessed with me, flirting with me nonstop. Did he finally give up? I sure hope so. I turn my gaze to Cherrydrop, smiling. I watch as she spits out the moust bite. I watch as she runs off, following Blackstripe. She has a crush on Blackstripe, and I somewhat hope that he becomes mates with her, and the two live happily. But I can't help feeling love for Cherrydrop. She's so nice! I hate seeing Blackstripe reject her. Blackstripe's so cold! That's why I hate him so much.

As Cherrydrop follows Blackstripe, I stop myself from jumping down from my tree and telling her to not worry about stupid Blackstripe.

When Cherrydrop and Blackstripe are out of view, I leap to the ground and walk to the leader Dovestar's den.

"Dovestar?" I call.

A fluffy white head emerges from what looks like a pile of snow. "What do you need, Snowfeather?" Dovestar asks.

"I was wondering if I could go on morning patrol." I reply, wanting to get my mind off Cherrydrop and Blackstripe, at least for a little while.

"Sure!" Dovestar mews cheerfully. "Let's see... You can go with Blackstripe and Cherrydrop."

I nod, trying not to show my frustration.

When I leave the den, I groan and run to the warriors den to get the two.

"Blackstripe! Cherrydrop!" I call, poking my head inside. I see Cherrydrop easily, even though she's hiding in the shadows, as her ginger pelt doesn't really blend in with anything. But Blackstripe wasn't there at first. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes show up. I jump before realising that they came from Blackstripe, who just blended in with the shadows.

"Dovestar says we have to go on morning patrol." Blackstripe nods dreamily, while Cherrydrop shoves past me. I watch as she walks towards Dovestar's den, probably complaining about me coming.

A moment later, I see Dovestar pushing Cherrydrop out of her den. Cherrydrop hisses, then walks over to Blackstripe and I.

She shoots a cold glare at me before leaving camp. Blackstripe and I follow.

 **Cherrydrop's POV:**

I stride slowly into the woods, my head held high. I was trying to show that I was to good for Snowfeather, and that I was good enough for Blackstripe.

Then, an idea comes to me. "Hey, Snowfeather!" I mew, pretending to be cheerful. "I think I saw something over there! Let's go investigate."

Snowfeather nods, smiling at me.

"I'm coming to!" Blackstripe meowed. My heart flips. Blackstripe wanted to look with me? Then I remember my plan.

"No, It's better if you stay behind." I reply, starting to walk away. Snowfeather follows.

I take her to a clearing, far away from camp, at the edge of our territory.

"Cherrydrop?" Snowfeather asks me. I turn to look at her.

"What?" I reply coldy. "What?" I reply again, this time cheerful.

"Well... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, and if you don't feel the same way about me, I understand..." she began, her amber eyes glowing softly. "Cherrydrop... I love you!"

"Well, I _hate_ you!" I reply, anger in my eyes. How could this cat, the cat who stole my true love, love _me_? I wouldn't have it!

 **Blackstripes POV:**

I gasp, watching Cherrydrop and Snowfeather, listening to their conversation. I had followed them, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal. But it was a big deal. It was a huge deal!

"What?!" I exclaim, startling the two. They turn to look at me. Cherrydrop's gaze is loving, as it usually is, but Snowfeather's eyes are filled with surprise.

"Cherrydrop told you not to come!" Snowfeather hisses, arching her back.

Suddenly, there was a cracking of branches. We all look up and see two cats coming through some bushes. One is a small white and black striped tom, and the other is a large muscular grey tom with scars all over his pelt. Rogues!

The large tom lunges at Snowfeather while I pounce on the other rogue. We fight for a while. The tom's claws leave a notch in my ear, and leave a scar under my left eye. I claw at the small rogue's belly, smirking as he yowls in pain. I watch as he retreats into the brambles. Just one cat left.

I look at the big cat attacking Snowfeather. I dive at him, knocking him off my clanmate. He was surprised, so I ended up on top of him. But he claws my chest a few times, then pushes me off. I claw at him, but he meets all my attacks with his own attacks, breaking one of my claws. I finally manage to get the tom's nose before he tackles me. Then everything goes black.

 **Snowfeather's POV:**

I look hopefully at Blackstripe, hoping he's still alive. He's laying in the medicine den on a patch of moss, cobwebs all over him. The big rogue beet him up pretty badly, and probably would have killed him if Cherrydrop and I hadn't brought backup.

Cherrydrop is looking at him too.

I remember telling her how I really felt about her, and how she rejected me. But I'm over it. I started to feel affection for Blackstripe... After all, it was him who saved my life.

I just hope he still loves me, and doesn't like Cherrydrop now because she was the one who got help.

Suddenly, Blackstripe's eyes open.

"Blackstripe!" Cherrydrop and I both cry, smiling brightly. I curl my tail around Blackstripe and lay down next to him.

"So, Blackstripe. How would you feel about being my mate?" I ask. The reason I said it so fast was because I didn't want Cherrydrop saying it before me. I watched as Blackstripe shook his head.

"There is no way I could love someone like you. You like she-cats, so I can't love you." I feel my heart shatter. What did he mean?

"Cherrydrop, you're the only cat who I can love. Please, be my mate."

I wait for Cherrydrop to say yes, like I know she will. But she didn't.

"No," she replied. "If you judge cats just because they're different then you are, then I have a problem with you!" Cherrydrop stormed out of the medicine den. I followed her, wanting to cheer her up. As I follow, I gaze back at Blackstripe. Even if he was a stupid and rude, I still loved him.

I follow Cherrydrop out of camp and into the woods. I see her sit down, so I sit next to her. For a moment, we're silent.

"Snowfeather?" Cherrydrop suddenly mews, breaking the silence. "I know how I regected you earlier, and I'm sorry about that. May I reconsider the offer and be your mate?"

"Of course you can be my mate!" I beam. Cherrydrop leans over to me and licks my shoulder.

We sit in silence some more. "Cherrydrop? Why did you tell me you heard something? Did you really see the two rogues?" I ask my new mate. Cherrydrop bites her lip.

"Well..." she begins, looking guiltily at her paws. "I was going to kill you. I knew that Blackstripew as a rebel, and killing was a rebel thing to do, so I would tell him that I killed you, and he would love me. I'm sorry, Snowfeather."

"Okay, I take back the you can be my mate thing." I reply. I didn't want to be mates with a possible murderer! I ran off, back into camp. So I went back to loving Blackstripe.

* * *

And so, the tables turned, and the love triangle reversed.

Blackstripe loved Cherrydrop, Cherrydrop loved Snowstripe, and Snowstripe loved Blackstripe.

Will the madness ever end?

(Sorry if it was rushed at the end...)


End file.
